18 Senpai!
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: In the world of Future Trunks. The androids are at large and with Trunks in the past there's nothing to stop them. But what'll happen when 18 was destroying and someone came and stopped her. Now she's in a real weird relationship with the person while hiding it from her destructive brother. This all starts with the death of a highschooler. Rated M for many reasons to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **((Things will obviously be different then what happened in the anime))**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

In a universe where Goku died of a heart virus and the androids kill all the Z-Fighter and Gohan and you can already know the entire story of this Future Trunks story line so let's just get to the part we really want to read.

In a city that is falling victem to the androids wrath. All the people there are already dead but the androids are still destroying what's left of the city finally ending it with 17 turning the rest of the city into dust with one Ki blast.

17 laughs "Ain't this the best! Been killing humans for years and I'm still not bored yet isn't that right sis?" he said as he turn his head to his sister 18 who wasn't even paying attention to what her brother said, instead she was sitting down on a boulder staring at a new fancy watch she took from a rich man she killed. But she wasn't staring at the watch admiring it, she was staring at it as if something was bothering her.

"Hey Sis!" 17 shouted at her catching her attention "You seem off today. Anything you want to tell me?"he asked

18 shook her head "No, sorry I'm just not feeling myself today." 18 responded to him

"Well you haven't been yourself for the last few weeks." 17 told her

"Aw, don't tell me you actually care for something other then destroying things?" 18 mocked her brother

"Shut up!" 17 yelled "I'm just wondering that's all. You know, because I find it unnatural that a women android that was created to bring only destruction to the world isn't destroying things instead she's looking at a watch she took from a dead guy staring into it as if it kills her on the inside to have it."

"Don't get your panties in a twist 17 I'm just joking." 18 retorted to her brother as she got up "But don't 'wonder' about me anymore, I just need to fly around a little and see if there's still a shoe store around or maybe find some near by villages to destroy."

"Ok, whatever you say. But if you find a villager to destroy you better call me." 17 warned her

As she flew off she called back "Fine, I'll see you at home tonight." but she knew he didn't hear her because he went back to destroying the dust of the city in case anything survived.

 **(Somewhere else)**

In a village that I'm not gonna give any detail about because it have no importance at the moment, a bunch of teenagers rushed out of the local school. You'll think with androids destroying the world there'll be no school but since nothing can stop them they just act normal till they're killed. Anyways one of the students walked away from the crowd of teenager to a small bridge over a river. He cursed silently "Man I hate homework. There's no freaking point to it no ever tries on them." he then toss his backpack onto the ground as he leaned over the edge. He stayed like that for a while not paying attention to anything else. He didn't even notice the android that was flying above him.

 **(In the sky)**

18 after flying for a while found a the small village the boy was in. "Just the thing I was looking for." she said to herself as she begin to lower herself on to the ground right behind the high schooler. She then held out her palm towards the boys back and charged a sphere shaped ki blast "Let my fun begin." She said out loud letting the teenager know she was behind him.

The boy had just enough time to turn around to see what 18 was about to do to him.

 **((End))**

 **((Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was needed. Hope you liked the story and leave a review on what you think. Also this story will have longer chapters. Bye))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Surprising relationship**

18 was in front of the boy with a Ki blast charged up and all the boy can do is just stare in shock as to what she was going to do to him.

Before anything else can happen 18 stopped the attack and laughs "Hahahaha you should've seen the look on your face!"

The boy after sighing in relief replied to her "That's a fine way to greet someone when you're late."

When 18 finally stop laughing she said "I can't help it your reactions are just too funny to not scare." as she wiped away a tear "But sorry if I made you wait too long."

"It's fine, I didn't wait for too long." The teen told her "You're here at least so we can still go out if you want?"

"Of course why else will I waste my time coming here in the first place." 18 answered "What do you have in stored for us today?"

"I just thought we can go on a walk and look away." The high schooler told her "I hope that isn't too boring for you?"

18 shook her head "No it's fine."

"Alright let me just go home to drop off my stuff and you can change your cloths before anyone recognizes you." The Teenager said

"Alright then grab on." 18 said as she wanted to just fly there.

"Naw let's walk there it's a nice day." The teenager suggested

18 sighed since she didn't want to waste the time but she agreed to it since she wanted to get it over with "Fine." she pouted as she crossed her arms

"Come on don't pout." The teenager said to her as he went to pick up his backpack "I mean it's not like something bad will happen if we walk."

But that exact second the highschooler finish that sentence the piece of bridge that he was standing on broke before he can even pick up his backpack and falls into the rushing river below being dragged away.

"Well I mean that can happen." 18 smugly shouted out to him as she watch the teenager get dragged away by the water.

"Help!" The boy called out

At first 18 wondered he didn't just fly out of the water but then she remembered that the boy can't fly. She could help but she didn't feel like getting wet.

"Aren't you gonna save me." The boy shouted out

"Coming." 18 said with a sigh as she grabbed the boy's backpack and flew over the drowning teen being carried by the river and held out a hand "I'm already going halfway you gotta go the other half I don't want to get my cloths wet." she told him

As the teen manage to grab 18's arm she flew him out of the river and toward the teen's house.

After throwing up gallons of water the boy was finally able to speak as they had landed on the roof by the boy's room window.

"You were really willing to take the chance to let me drown because you didn't want to get wet." the teen said to 18 with a pissed off wet face as he open his window and entered his room..

"Yup." 18 laughed out loud as she enters too.

Aiming for revenge the boy said "Ok then, if that's the game we're going to play then let me thank you by giving you a-" before he even finishes his own sentence and before 18 can react the highschooler grabbed her and gave her a big hug purposely rubbing his soak wet cloth on her dry cloths making them become wet "big hug." he finish

18 acted in disgust she tried to get the boy off her but it didn't work at first but the boy did let go once 18 used the little room he had to move her arms to punch the teen in the stomach. Not enough to kill but enough to make a point to never do that again.

Since she was already wet she didn't mind grabbing the boy by his shirt and pinning him to the wall lifting him off his feet "If you ever try that again I will rip your arms off and shove it down your throat!" she shouted at him

"Ok ok but one question." The teenager said "You do know that your black top you have reveals a lot when it's wet right?"

18 immediantely looked down to see that her top was looking a bit transperant. She let out a tiny shrieked as she covered herself up shouting at the boy "You pervert where do you think you're looking at!?"

"Melons." The boy plainly said

"Shut up!" 18 snapped back "And get me something to wear!"

Without question the boy went and got her the bag she gave him before that contained her cloths. She had this because of course if she walk around the town in her regular cloths she wears when she's with her brother people will know she's one of the androids and she doesn't want her brother questioning her about the sudden changing of cloths everyday.

18 took the bag and was about to leave the room when she called back "I going to change in the next room, if you-"

"Peek it'll be the last thing I do. Yea, yea I get it." The boy interrupted

Without another word 18 left to the other room. She first started off by taking off her wet jacket, followed by her soaking top, and her boot. But why continue talking about a women taking off her cloths when we can hear what she's thinking.

As she continue to take off her cloths she thought to herself as if she's writing a diary. You see as a young girl before Gero turned her into a android she always wanted a dairy but she never got one so now she sometimes talks to herself in her mind as if she's writing in a diary.

She started "Dear, dairy It's been a while since I last talk to you. Let me just say that the last few weeks have weird. You see after my idiot brother did something almost unforgivable to me I just flew away from him and attack a village. As usual the residents ran and scream as I killed them and blow up houses letting off some steam. After I blow up a house the explosion was so powerful that half a near by house was hit by the explosion and made half the house collapse on itself. Though it would make sense that everyone in there should be dead that's when some guy emerged from there and stepped up to me. He looked like he was 18 or something. Anyways he said he was done with me and my brother killing the people of earth and how we kill his father and all his friends and all that heroic speech thing. We fought, surprising the guy was standing a chance against me...while I was holding back since I wanted to drag out the fight. Anyways turns out someone else was alive but was stuck in the rumble pinned down by rocks and a metal rod through his shoulder. Blah blah blah I shot a beam through the pinned one's heart, blah blah blah one of them dies with dying words, blah blah the other one got piss, blah he kicked my ass. You know what I'll get into the details of the fight later but here's what's really important is the next day I woke up in the guy's bed. Luckily he didn't do anything to me. Scratch that he did bandage up my body while I was out but that was it. From there things happened one after the other and we started dating. Who is this guy you may ask. Well his name is Rin Altair, he's 5.7 (About 2 inches shorter then me and 3.6 inches shorter than my brother.), got medium size black spiky hair that flows downwards down to the top of his eyes, very slight tan on him that he almost look completely white, he also got these very red demon-like eyes. But here's where the weird part comes in. He's only 17! I know right feels so weird to be dating a person when you're almost twice as old as them. It's almost unbelievable that I'm really dating this guy."

By this time 18 have already undress hand her wet cloths up and put on a black vest, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue green jeans with a golden chain, black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks and went outside to see Rin waiting there for her as he asked "You ready yet?" As she responded "Yea, lets go."

She then went back to her mind diary as they took a walk "I mean look at our chemistry. I've been destroying city and billions of people with my brother, I came to his village and started blowing up stuff killing more people, then I kill a friend or brother or something in front of him even though he was already down pissing him off, even after beating me he still came out with a few scars, and he was still willing to patch me up afterwards without excepting sex. I mean come on that's completely crazy. It's sweet of him to just let things slide of me killing people to patch me up but it's like why? I just don't know. I'm even surprised I'm still dating him because it's not like he's forcing me to stay and it's not like I can kill him since he's stronger than me. But that brings me to another thing that's weird. You see after that night when I was destroying his village he did a bunch of things that he can't do anymore now. Like how he can't fly all the sudden even though he done it that night. Did something happen to him, or is he holding back on me now, or maybe the scars I left him that night damage his body to much to do any of those things and the body didn't recover yet from it. Must be something that's stopping him from doing those moves. I hope it wasn't me that caused it. I mean because I'm pretty sure that unless all that power was from a demon or something there's no way that power like his that could defeat me would just disappear like that after one fight. But anyways now you must be wondering how could a human who's completely powerless now could defeat me, you see it started when I-"

Before she could think on Rin interrupted her thoughts when he slightly shook her shoulder and asked "18 are you ok? You seem off right now."

As 18 snapped back into reality and shook her head. Once she was completely back she pushed Rin's head back with her index finger with a slightly irrated face saying "Yea I'm fine. What else will I be?"

Convinced but not completely Rin said "Ok."

They continued on their walk talking about things. Most of what Rin said/did annoyed the shit out of 18 which she expressed **loudly**. Throughout the entire thing 18 still blanked out on the topic of Rin. Soon it was nighttime and 18 had to go home before her brother wondered too much about where she was. She put back on her old cloths but before she could fly away Rin grabbed her leg.

"What!? I got to go remember." 18 told him wondering why he's stopping her

"I've notice something today, is something troubling you. If something is you can talk to me about it." he had a bit of a worried face on.

Inside 18's mind she screamed "You are what's troubling me you idiot! But he's really sweet for asking. Oh P.s. Did I mention that he can be real sweet at times. If not he can. Now I kinda bad about treating him the way I do. I guess I can be nice to him at time since I did destroy part of his village, killed someone he knew closely, and injuried him."

18 didn't answer the question but instead flew back to the ground and walked closely to Rin. Before Rin knew what happened 18 already wrapped her arms around his head in a hug and whispered in his ear "You're cute when you worry over things but I'm fine ok." she softly gave Rin a kiss on his cheek before flying off. "See ya." She said before flying off into the night as Rin stood there shocked but blushing.

As 18 flew home she said to herself "I think that's nice enough for now. I'm not even sure what I'm even doing but for now I guess I'll just go along with this relationship. I mean it's not like something bad is going to happen from it." She then sighed knowing that something will go wrong and that she jinxed herself.

 **((End))**

 **((Hope you guys liked the chapter, and boy what a middle finger at the beginning right. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, if you did favorite the story, follow it if you're new, and write a review of what you thought of the chapter. See you guys later.))**


End file.
